MAS QUE UN RECUERDO LA HISTORIA DE MITSUKI
by yuki-kiryuu99
Summary: MITSUKI QUE SUFRE DE UN CÁNCER DE GARGANTA ELLA LUCHARA CONTRA SU ENFERMEDAD PARA CONVERTIRSE EN CANTANTE Y ENCONTRARSE CON SU PRIMER AMOR ¿ELLA LO CONSEGUIRÁ?


**MÁS QUE UN RECUERDO**

**EMILY-CHICA ANIME **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ME HISPIRÉ EN UNA TARDE QUE ESTABA ENCERRADA EN MI HABITACIÓN QUE HABIA UNA TORMENTA ESPERO QUE NO ME CRITIQUEN TAN FEO SOLO POR SER EL PRIMER FIC**

Hace no más de unos años sucedió una triste historia en la que lleva como protagonista a mitsuki moon una niña de tan solo 12 años que iba en busca de su sueño el ser cantante.

Ella es alegre, simpática y optimista a pesar que sufre de un cáncer de garganta desde los 10 años sus padres eran cantantes y murieron cuando era un bebe estuvo 10 años en un orfanato hasta que sus abuela dio con su paradero y empezó a cuidar y a combatir contra su enfermedad; su abuela es todo lo contrario a ella y odia la música por según ella le arrebato a todos sus seres queridos y esta en contra de que mitsuki se convierta en cantante aparte de que la vida de la pequeña podría terminar si se convertía en una ídolo de la canción.

Mitsuki también se quería convertir en cantante por una promesa que hiso con su mejor amiga de la infancia: Jun swan quien se había mudado a norte América 2 años antes de que ella conociera a su abuela ellos prometieron que cuando los dos se volvieran a ver estrían mas cerca de sus sueños ella ser una cantante y el un astrónomo ella lo conoció cuando tenia 3 años el también vivía en el orfanato y lo quería con todo su corazón jun era 6 años mayor que mitsuki a jun le encantaba la hermosa voz de mitsuki ya que le daba un gran consuelo en la tristeza que llevaba en su interior a pesar de su gentileza el le confeso su amor poco antes de irse pero ella no le contesto.

Ella sufrió mucho cuando lo vio partir el le dijo que nunca lo olvidara pero al verla sufrir le dijo: "perdóname por hacerte sufrir por favor olvídame" y se marcho ella rectifico sus sentimientos pero ya era tarde desde entonces vive con la esperanza de verlo otra vez.

Mitsuki con micho esfuerzo y a su corta edad se convirtió en cantante y yendo en contra de su abuela logro conseguir dinero para viajar a norte América yendo con ella su representante y su doctor en busca de jun tardo varios días en encontrar la dirección de jun ya que no tenia ni el mínimo contacto de comunicación con el.

Finalmente llego a la casa de jun toco a la puerta una anciana abrió la puerta mitsuki se presento con la señora y dijo de donde había venido -disculpe por venir así por que así… pero donde esta jun –dijo mitsuki la señora con la grimas le dio una carta a mitsuki –jun murió hace 2 años en un accidente automovilístico lamento darte esto bajo esta circunstancia –dijo la señora –jun murió hace dos años eso no es… posible –dijo la niña y salió corriendo su representante y su doctor la buscaron pero sin dar con su paradero a la señora se le ocurrió que mitsuki podría estar buscando el cementerio por lo mientras mitsuki se encontraba en medio del bosque y se detuvo – ¿que es esto? –Dijo mientras abría la carta –esta es la letra de jun –dijo y empezó a leer la carta

La pequeña llego hasta la tumba de jun la nieve caía y las campanas empezaron a replicar con un sonido muy triste.

Se acerco a la lapida y leyó el nombre –así que aquí estas… jun… ya no importa mas ¿cierto? He trabajado tanto por tanto tiempo creyendo que vería jun di todo de mi… pero… ya no tengo que seguir ¿puedo descansar ya? ¿Después de este tiempo? –dijo mitsuki

La noche cayo rápidamente unas mariposas blancas radiaron a mitsuki –es cierto no me tengo que dar por vencida muchas gracias jun por mandarme esto me esforzare por cumplir nuestros sueños –dijo mitsuki de inmediato llegaron sus acompañante de mitsuki junto a la señora su representante la abrazo muy fuerte

–pienso cumplir el sueño de jun me convertiré en astrónoma es lo que jun deseaba desde que estábamos en el orfanato el quería ser un astrónomo –dijo mitsuki mientras miraba una foto de jun y ella en el orfanato –por esos nuestros de la vida nuestra promesa por que aunque no este físicamente aquí prometí que estaría mas cerca de mi sueño y así es yo son la gran "full moon" la mejor cantante de Europa y próximamente la mejor astrónoma lo prometo por que jun me enseño que la luna puede tener cicatrices pero seguirá muy hermosa y brillara aun mas .

Pasaron los días mitsuki volvió a Europa se disculpo con su abuela pero pensaba dejar su carrera de cantante y decidió someterse a una operación que curaría su cáncer de garganta y podría cantar sin dolor alguno.

-pasaron los años mitsuki se convirtió en una famosa cantante y astrónoma en el mundo del espectáculo encontró a un joven al que amo tanto como amo a jun y cada canción e investigación la hacia en memoria de jun quien fue la persona que mas amo es toda su vida y hasta ahora sigue cantando tuvo dos hijos a cual uno lo llamo jun por cierto yo soy mitsuki y estoy contando mi historia para que vean que si tropiezas puedes levantarte cuantas veces quieras por que yo disfruto de la vida si de la vida cuatro letras v-i-d-a por que pude a ser mas de lo que esperaban de mi pude vencer mi enfermedad y pude cumplir los sueños de aquella promesa por que son "MAS QUE UN RECUERDO" de mi niñez son mi vida, son mi realidad, son mi razón para seguir mas aun mas –

Atte: MITSUKI MOON (FULL MOON)


End file.
